


Leave the Lights on When You Stay

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stared at the message until the brightness of the screen slipped into blackness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Lights on When You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Fake Your Death, by My Chemical Romance

_Can you call me?_

I stared at the message until the brightness of the screen slipped into blackness. He texted me first. Rare! Three years and never for once he texted or called me first, it’s always me taking the first step, and him replying centuries afterward. At some point, I have decided that I had enough- had enough of him pushing me away one second and cling onto another. I am sick of me only existing when he is bored; I am tired of being his Plan B, the standby. From that day onward, I stopped texting him, stopped waiting for him after practices, stopped walking him home, stopped to ask him out, stopped to expect anymore from him… I exiled him from my heart, my thought, my mind. It took me weeks to get over all those habits I built around him, and now? He texted me? To ask me to call him? I was confused, curious, but mostly angry – at myself or maybe at him, I don’t know. My mind was a mess.

But eventually, I gave up and dialed the chain of number craved into my soul – the humdrum dial tone surprisingly made my heart pounded as if cocaine were shooting into my veins. My fingers tapped on the back of my phone in a pace that is strangely familiar.

He picked up almost instantly.

My end remained silence, which he did not expect. “I am sorry.” My hushed surrounding projected his obvious hesitance into my ear canal . 

“I am so sorry, but I really…” I said nothing in return, nothing at all.

Over the phone, he sounded like a puppy being kicked. “I miss your voice.”

My heart sank like an anchor in the trembling Atlantic. I lift my head only to find that I was chewing my fingernails all along. I looked outside of the window – somehow the afternoon sun was replaced by clouds of muskiness, of the dullest green and shades of calamitous grey. I sighed, not sure if the phone captured the unnecessary expression. I promised myself not to fall into his trap anymore, didn’t I? But also, I could imagine how he curled up in the backseat, gripping his phone like his last straw, pink-eyed, biting his lips so the others won’t hear his blubbering. Never had I seen or heard him so defeated and fragile.

“I am so sorry, I really …I just… really need to hear your voice now.” His muffled sniveling put my heart in a twirl.

“Please, just say something.”He intoned. He was exhausted, he was begging and, was he scared? I could not pinpoint the extra emotions in his sentence.

“I miss you, please. Don’t be so hateful.” He whimpered. Hateful? He is the one that put walls up to keep me out, to break me down! And now accusing me of malicious? He is impossible! My annoyance was brought to an end when he quavered with fear, “I am sorry, I never thought that I will miss you so bad. Please, just say something. I need your voice to get me through tonight.”

_I need your voice to get me through tonight._ And that’s it, all the fence I once built collapse and vanished into the thick cloud outside the window. All those brittle susurrus of conversation was once again strangling my neck, seeping into my head, but I allowed it anyway.


End file.
